Your so much more than that
by Modelgirl97
Summary: Brittany takes Jeanette to the mall so she can look perfect for yearbook pictures. But then when things doesn't go the way she wanted. My first Simonette story.


**Hi everyone. Just something that came up in my head. So enjoy!**

It was the beginning of fall. Brittany was trying on different types of make-up for yearbook pictures. "Netta, how are you going to look for yearbook pictures?" she asked while putting on some blush. "I'm going to be me" Jeanette said flatly.

Brittany gasped.

"Your supposed to look really good for this event. If your no going to look good then the picture is going to haunt you for the rest of your life" she said.

"Well I want to be myself" Jeanette simply said. "Well being yourself is not going to help" Brittany said in a sing-song voice. "I'm taking you out" she said while pulling Jeanette out of the room.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

The two chipettes was at the mall. Brittany was going to every store to help Jeanette find the perfect outfit for yearbook pictures.  
For Jeanette she didn't want to go shopping. It wasn't really her 'thing'. She was only doing this so Brittany would stop bugging her about the picture and to impress Simon with her new look.

When Brittany and Jeanette came out of H&M they both saw Alvin and Simon heading their way.

"Hey Alvie" Brittany greeted in a flirty way. "Hey babe" Alvin greeted back while giving her a kiss.

"Get a room" Jeanette and Simon muttered. "So Jeanette, why are you shopping with your sister?" Simon asked.

"Well.. you see Brittany wants me to look perfect for yearbook pictures"

"Okay" Simon said slowly. "Um see you later" he said while walking away with Alvin. "Bye" Jeanette said while walking away with Brittany.

When Britt and Netta finally got home after two hours of finding the perfect outfit Jeanette was exhausted. All she wanted to do is go to sleep. But she wanted to talk to Simon so she went to the Seville home.

When she got to the Seville house she ran passed Dave and went straight to Simon's room. He was a bit surprised that Jeanette would be so eager to see him.

"Simon, Britt got me this cute outfit for yearbook picture and it's so cute! she said quickly. After she said that she pulled out a purple tank top,a black mini skirt, net stockings, and blue high heels. She had purple hoop earrings to match the outfit. "Wow..." Simon said slowly. "That outfit is so..." Simon trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Different" he finally managed to say. "Yeah, I know but I have to look perfect. I don't want people to always think I'm a geek girl." she said.

"Jeanette your not a geek girl, just because your smart doesn't mean your a geek girl. Your so much more than that... to me" "Jeanette I-

Simon got interrupted by Jeanette. "Sorry Si, got to go home see you tomorrow" she said cheerfully as she left the room"

Simon let out a groan. "I hope she doesn't start acting like some drama queen"

* * *

*The next day*

The day was for yearbook pictures. Jeanette woke up a bit early so Brittany can put on her makeup. She put on her outfit and went to go down for breakfast. She greeted Ms. Miller and her sisters. Once the girls finish eating they went out and stated to walk to school. It was a hard time for Jeanette to walk because she never really wore heels.

Once she finally got to school her feet were beginning to hurt. She quickly went to the bathroom to check up on how she looked. When she got to the bathroom she saw Muffy and her were some of the most popular girls in the school. Muffy never liked Jeanette. She always made fun of her because she had nothing else better to do.

When Muffy saw Jeanette she was surprised how good she look. "Hey Netta" Muffy called out. "Have she lost her mind?" Jeanette thought.

"Love your outfit" Muffy said in a fake voice. "Then she spill some water on her top. "Oops" she said with fake sympathy as she left the restroom.

"Why can't she just get a life like everyone else?" Jeanette thought. Since it was just water Jeanette wasn't furious at Muffy. Soon the water started to dry went she went to each of her classes.

Jeanette hasn't saw Simon yet and she was a little upset. The day wasn't going perfect like she wanted to be. One of her heels broke off, making her walk like she had a limp. Her net stockings rip because part of it got stuck to her locker. But worst of all she tripped in the lunch room and crash into some of the food. Her top had a big messy stain on it. Almost every girl in her grade was laughing at her. All Jeanette wanted to do was to go home.

When it was time for her to take her picture she saw Simon. "Jeanette, Jeanette" he called out after her. Jeanette had heard him and she ran up to him.

"What happen?" Simon ask concern. "Long story" she answer. "I just wanted everything to be perfect. I look like a mess. This is the worst day ever!" she yelled out and stated to cry.

"Jeanette" Simon said calmly. "Not everything is going to perfect. You were fine before all the makeup and new clothes. This is not you" he said. "I love you for who you are"

"Really"

"Yes,really"

Simon grab Jeanette face gently and gave her a passionate kiss. She was shocked at first but return the kiss. "I love you Jeanette" "I love you " "I love you too Simon.

After Simon told Jeanette how he feels about her she went back to her old self again. She didn't care what other people thought about her.

She was being herself.

**Well there you have it! Mt first Simonette story. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
